Kelly
by IMAGE
Summary: A source is here to help Logan write a story. However, the source may be helping herself to something that belongs to Max.
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If you want to use the ones I made up Go ahead.  
< > <-- this means thought  
****THIS STORY DEVELOPS SLOWLY. SO THIS IS A WARNING.   
  
After Shortie in Love and all the episode that aired.  
  
"Great, Logan. You must be doing some hell of a work on your computer. Not to hear me" She whisper to herself. She continue to knock on the big door.   
Max could easily break the door down, but she wanted to enter in a more lady like way.   
She glanced at the lock. "Should I?" she said to herself with a smile.   
Quickly, she knelt down to the level of the lock and began to pick on it. "Got it..." Max whisper with a smile. She opened the door into the nice penthouse. The air seemed to be more clear and fresh in his house. " Hellloo... anybody here" Max sigh. She went through every room in the house, starting from the kitchen all the way to the computer. She even checked his bathroom. Getting tired of searching she sat on the stool in the kitchen.   
"Yo, Logan!" Max called loudly to make sure he wasn't home. Max gave an annoying look. She looked at the clock 11:45 .   
She saw the computer flickering. Everything seemed to be normal. She stood up and took her leather jacket off. She was wearing a red turtle neck that hugged her every curve. She began to make tea for herself to pass the time.   
  
~~~  
"I appreciate you helping me on short notice. I need someone who saw what happened that night on the dock." Logan rolled into the elevator with a lady behind him.   
  
Kelly looked at Logan "Anytime." She tossed her golden brown hair to the side." I didn't think Logan Cale cared anything about this issue." She giggled,"I mean, you know who has time to care about models like me being shipped off overseas to be auctioned off. You know? I just want to stand up for other models and show them that we will not stand for it." Kelly said boldly.   
  
Logan looked up at the elevator buttons to see when his floor would hit ."Kelly, I've seen worse. This isn't new to me, and I want these guys to be locked up. " Logan said with no surprise in his voice.   
  
Logan rolled himself out of the elevator with Kelly right next to him.   
" Look, since we lost track of time and curfew started, why don't you stay in my guest room," he looked up at Kelly.  
  
"That is so sweet. Thank you."   
Logan was ready to take his keys out when he saw his lock broken. He looked at Kelly who gave only a confuse look.  
"Kelly stay right here." He open the door with his gun in his hand. He looked around him to see if anything was out of place. He rolled through into his computer room.  
"LOGAN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Max came with her hand crossed against her chest. Logan nearly jumped out his seat.   
  
" Max! What are you doing here!?"   
  
"I thought I was allow to come here UN-INVITED, " Max looked at Logan, waiting for some answer, but he was still stunned."I was just checking to make sure you were alright. I haven't heard from you since the other night and I WAS worry." Max looked at Logan with her dark brown eyes. Logan stared into her eyes forgetting what he was about to say.   
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it ... I was just surprise." Logan calmly told Max. He rolled closer to her.  
  
"Forget about it. I'm starve wanna make a lady something to eat." Max smiled at him.   
  
Kelly entered the room looking at Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting to know each other

"I'm so sorry am I interrupting something." Kelly walked in slowly toward the room. Logan looked at Max who now had a questionable look on her face. He rolled himself between Max and Kelly.   
  
"Max... This is Kelly. She going to help me take Diego Modeling Agency down." Logan said as he looked at Max.  
  
"Oh. Hi nice to meet you." Max said with a forced smile on her face. Kelly walked closer to Logan and stood next to him.  
  
"Logan, You didn't tell me you had a roommate " Kelly said with one hand on her hips. Leaning her hip toward Logan. Max looked at Kelly hoping her irritated feelings would not show.   
  
"I don't. Max is a good friend of mind and my partner. "Logan said as he looked up at Kelly.   
Max was feeling uncomfortable as they stood in the middle of the room making small talk. She walked towards the living room and sat down on the black chair. Logan followed into the room, and Kelly right behind him.  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Kelly asked while she sat into a chair next to Logan.  
  
" I work at Jam Pony. Have you heard of it?"Max asked with her sincere voice.   
  
"No, I actually never heard of it... A clothing store? " Kelly said with her hands under her chain. Kelly crossed her legs making sure Logan was watching as she adjusted her light blue dress that came to her knee. Max saw Kelly and looked at Logan who took a glance at her.  
  
"You know IT IS a clothing store." Max smiled. Logan looked at Max.   
"I will love to take you there tomorrow. I can drop you off since I don't work tomorrow and pick you up later on." Max said as she smiled at Kelly. Kelly sweetly smiled back   
  
"Oh that is so nice. My clothes are getting out of style, and I will LOVE to have something new."  
  
"I'm sure you do.," Max said with her force smile right back at Kelly "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No. I'm doing a photo shoot here and Logan asked me to stay with him." Kelly reply adding that little detail. Max glanced at Logan who just smiled.  
  
"That is so SWEET of LOGAN. Always there to help people in NEED."Max said as she pat Logan on the arm. Kelly combed her hair with hand.   
  
"Well, It's late and a girl needs her beauty sleep."Kelly said getting up.  
  
"So soon." Max said getting up. Logan looked at both of the females.  
  
"Yes, you should get some sleep, too." Kelly said with a smile.  
  
"I don't sleep." Max said with attitude and a smile right back at her.  
  
"Logan can you show me where the guest room is."   
  
Logan started to wheel himself out of the living room. Max looked annoyed while the two left.   
~~~~  
  
"Here is your room Kelly. Everything you need is in the closet."Logan said pointing out everything.  
She placed her luggage down next to her. And knelt down next to his wheelchair.   
  
"Thank you Logan. Good night" She was ready to place a kiss on his cheek when...  
  


"Hey Kelly! Get ready early in the morning cuz I want to take you to Jam Pony. It's in South Market Street and it might take a few minutes to get there."  
Max said loudly from the living room.   


  
Logan chuckled and began to wheel himself out of the room. "Don't mind Max." as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. B*TCH

Logan rolled himself back into the living room and saw Max sitting with her tea.  
  
"You know you can be a little bit nicer to our guest." Logan said as he stopped right in front of the table.   
  
"Logan, I was BEING nice didn't you see me? .....And what do you mean OUR guest. She's yours." Max said with a little attitude.   
  
"Listen, she's lives in a world where everybody admires and wants to be her..."  
  
"I don't want to be her." Max turned away to look at the wall. Logan sigh.   
  
"Max, please just be nice." Logan said with his big blue eyes. Max looked at him.  
  
  
"Fine I'll be nice. But I don't like the idea of her being here. You know? She might find out about something I don't want her to. " Max said as she got up to place the mug in the sink. Logan followed.  
  
"She won't find out. We'll be extra careful."   
  
"Whatever... " Max grabbed her jacket from the stool. She walked right in front of Logan. "Let's talk about something important. Where am I going to sleep tonight. Curfew started like hours ago. And Miss Model took the guest room." Max said with her arms crossed.   
  
"You can sleep in my room."Logan reply. Not making this into a big deal.  
  
"Oh yeah, right. And where are you going to stay?" Max called as Logan wheeled himself into the computer room.  
  
'I don't sleep remember Max?"   
  
Max grin as she left to Logan's room  
  
~~~~  
  
Max stepped into Logan's shower. Everything was organize neatly. Towels were folded right next to the shower with different sizes. Hot water ran perfectly. She placed her head into the running water. After few minutes she came out taking the robe by the door.  
  
Her stomach growled and she remember not having anything to eat. She came out right when Kelly was leaving her room. Max became ill in her stomach.   
  
"Hi Kelly." Max said with her fake smile right back on her face. She thought her face would go numb because she smiled so hard.  
  
"Hi . What are you doing here? Aren't you going home?"Kelly looked at Max.  Max was getting tired of Kelly walking around like she owned the place.  
  
"Oh. Logan asked me to stay also. " Max looked at Kelly with her wet hair dripping onto the robe.   
  
"Really? I guess you're right. He does help the needy...Well good night "Kelly strolled back into her room. Max gave her a death look. Ready to slap her and break her nose.  Max walked into the kitchen as Logan rolled quietly behind her.  
  
"Hey you." Logan said watching Max go to the fridge.   
  
"Hey Logan." Max didn't bother turning around. She dig through the fridge taking out some left over.   
  
"I hope my robe is comfortable." Max looked at the robe and looked at Logan.   
  
They giggled  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. WAR

"So........ don't eat that!" Max gave Logan a strange look. " It's old," Logan said as he rolled next to Max. " I'll make you something." Logan went to the fridge and started to take out some vegetable. Max jumped onto the kitchen counter without taking her eyes off Logan   
  
  
"So Logan what types of woman are you attracted to?" Logan quickly looked up .  
  
"Excuse me." Logan rolled himself with all the food in his lap. He placed it on the counter.  
  
"I was just thinking, Are all guys attracted to thin chicks with nice legs and hair?" Logan knew where this was going.   
  
"Well, everyone has different types." Logan said looking up at Max . He began to chop the vegetables.  
  
"What about you?" Max said looking down on Logan. He hesitated answering that question.   
  
'Let's see... I like a girl that I can talk to."  
  
"Anyone can talk, Logan." Max looked at Logan with her brown eyes. Logan sat back in his chair.  
  
"I mean a person who is smart and likes a challenge. Someone I can talk to and have a real conversation."   
  
"Cool. What about physically?" Max asked without making the question sound strange.  
  
"I don't know... Decent looking..."  
  
"Nice legs?" Max blurted. Logan began to look around the room to avoid Max's eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I guess nice legs. What about you Max?" Logan quickly turned the tables on her.  
  
"HMM. I like guys that are smart... I guess they have to be smart to understand my messed up body." she laughed. " Also I want him to beautiful, but not know it."   
Logan smiled at Max.He began to work his culinary miracle, and an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
"Damn." Logan said as he dropped a piece of carrot. Max jumped down to get it as Logan bend over to pick it up. Their hands met.  
  
"Here." Max said as she grabbed the carrot off the floor. Logan and her eyes connected and for that few seconds, both wished they could take it one step further.  
  
"Thanks."in unison  
**************************  
The rain poured over Seattle, the window cover with droplets. Max picked up the phone and began to dial.  
"Yo! Cindy." Max said quietly hoping she won't wake anyone up.  
"Hey boo! Where are you?"  
"I'm at Logan's. I'm gonna stay here for the night."  
"Boo! That's gre..."  
"Don't say it GIRL! You know we aren't like that."  
"Whatever you say boo.You-need-not-call-Original Cindy when you are at his house. It's cool."  
"I need you to do me a favor. "  
"Aiight"  
"Tell Normal, I got sick... With the flu."  
"Boo. You said that last week. He ain't gonna buy it."  
'Fine tell him........um...."  
"Aiight I got it. I'll tell him that my boo is sleeping with her mystery man and she will be UNABLE to come in today."  
"Cindy don't make me come and kick you."  
"Aiight. Do not worry Original Cindy got your back. You know it."  
'Thanx"  
"So give Original Cindy the dealio. Wussup?"  
"There this chick that's staying with Logan."  
"Your man got another lady!?"  
" I mean... he's got a friend over and I don't like the vibe she gives off." Max played with the phone cord as she talked to Original.  
"Suga, Is this lady FYINE?"  
"I don't know. She okay I guess."  
"Let Original take care of her."  
"Sorry, she ain't playing the same field as you.Anywho I got to jet. Thanx"  
"No Prob."  
  
~~~  
"Good morning Logan." Kelly strolled through the kitchen with her silk robe. Her makeup already done and her hair perfect.  
  
"Morning to you. There's some coffee over there." Logan didn't look up from his morning newspaper. Kelly sat next to Logan as she drank her coffee.  
  
"Hey Logan" Max came in with her sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair messy and curls out of place. Logan looked up. "Hey Max. Aren't you late for work?"  
  
" I don't need to go in today. You mind if I hang out here ." Max sat down right on the other side of Logan, giving a glance at Kelly.  
  
"No not at all." Logan gave a smile. Kelly looked at Max with annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. LOGAN IS MINE

**Noon  
  
"So that's what I saw that night on the dock.," Kelly looked at Logan.   
  
She was wearing leather pants with a small red tank top. She gave a grin, "You have beautiful eyes.... Here let me." She reached to take Logan's glasses off. He quickly backed away.  
  
" I don't look good when it's off. So... What time do you have to go to your photo shoot?" Logan rolled himself toward the window behind his work desk.  
  
"In about 30 minutes. I better get going....How about I cook you dinner when I get back. I'll include desert too." Kelly gave a seductive smile. Showing her cleavage  
  
"Actually. I already have dinner prepared,"   
  
"Listen I don't want you to be late to your photo shoot. And I got some work to do. So I will see you tonight."   
  
"Okay tonight.." Kelly said getting up. Swaying her hips back and forth.  
Logan sat on his desk putting his hands on his forehead.  
  
"Hey Logan. Max came into the room. Whatcha up to?"Logan looked up.   
  
"Nothing, just going to finish this story. And send it out" Logan began to put his papers in order. Max looked around the room  
  
"So where IS Miss. Know-it-all" Logan looked up. Max was leaning on the chair.  
  
"She went to her photo shoot." Logan rolled himself to the computer room.  
  
"Right... So I couldn't help over hearing that she wanted to make you dinner or something. " Max followed right behind.  
  
"It's nothing." Logan began to type on his computer.  
  
Max leaned on the table, "Logan Cale are you blind? This girl is on to you. Isn't she?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Max" Logan kept typing.   
  
"Fine if you don't want to talk about it." Max began to walk toward the kitchen, Logan took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired,  
  
'Here. " Max gave him a glass of water.  
  
'Thanks." He put his glasses on. Max grabbed a chair and sat close to Logan looking at the screen.  
  
"Oh, hey typo." Logan looked up. Max pointed to the screen. He was getting distracted.  
  
"Max do you have anything to do this afternoon?" Logan looked at Max.  
  
"Nope... Hey this hair is sticking up" Max fixed Logan's hair , and smiled at him. Logan contiune to type and saw from the corner of his eye that Max was shaking. He looked at her.   
  
"Need the pills?"   
  
"Yeah." She got up slowly ready to make her way to her bag, when suddenly she fell. Shaking violently. Logan rolled quickly to her bag getting the pills. He made Max leaned on his leg as he placed the pills in her mouth.  
  
"Thanks," Max kept shaking. Logan placed his hands on her forehead to calm her.  
  
"It'll stop soon." She said. Logan sat with Max until it did.  
~~  
Logan was preparing dinner when he felt hands on his shoulder. They began to massage the tense shoulder.  
  
"So Logan you make dinner and I'll make you desert..." Kelly whispered into his ear.  
  
"Kelly!" Logan turned around. A little flushed.  
  
"You're back." She was standing very close to him. He felt trapped.  
  
"So where's your friend?" Kelly looked around moving closer to him.   
Logan began to back up but he hit the table. He swallowed. She became closer only inches from his lips.  
  
'Kelly." Logan said firmly.  
  
"Sssshhhhh you know you wanted this for a long time." Kelly placed her hands on Logan's, and pushed him down. He sank into his chair.  
  
"Not from.." She kissed him. Logan kept his mouth close fighting the kiss. She crawled onto his lap.   
  
"Hey Logan, my head is still......" Max came into the kitchen   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. WHY?

"Whoa," Max said looking stunned. < I never knew....he felt..>   
  
Logan turned around quickly to face Max as Kelly got up licking her lips. Max stared at   
the couple. So close to each other.   
  
Max looked Logan straight in the eye searching for some answer, and then to Kelly. Who only gave her a smirk.   
  
Logan tried to find some words to explain what just happened.  
"Max... it isn't what..." Logan looked at Kelly hoping she'll explain, but Kelly was too busy reapplying her lipsticks.  
  
"Her...." Max nodded biting her lips to stop it from quivering. "Logan out of everyone in the world. You chose her."   
  
She quickly turned away to face the window as tears began to trickle down her face. She felt the need to run out of the room.  
_   
  
Logan saw the reflection of Max. The tears falling on her delicate face. Logan felt his stomach turn.   
  
"So Logan about dinner..." Kelly said opening the oven and looking inside.  
Logan looked at Max's back, and turned around rolling himself towards Kelly.   
Max heard him go. Max quietly walked out of the kitchen. Her mind raced with what had happened, why she froze. She opened the door to Logan's room, looking around.   
The moonlight fell into the room thru the lacy drapes. She went to her bag and began to put her things in ........... tears falling.  
  
  
*************  
"Kelly." Logan looked impatient at her. As she walked around the kitchen going through everything.  
  
"Kelly!" Kelly turned around looking at Logan.   
  
"Listen, it's not working out....you staying here. I'll make arrangements for you to stay at a hotel."  
  
"Logan, Are you kicking me out?" Logan rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Look I think it'll be best if you went, " Logan spoke slowly. Making sure she got the point.  
  
"Logan if it's about the other girl. Mac. She's leaving. She just went to your room to pack."  
  
"Her-name-is-MAX!" Logan took a breath. "Kelly I am going to call a taxi and I'll have them take you to the best hotel we have left here." He began to dial.  
****************  
  
Max zipped up her bag. She began to walk quietly out of Logan's room as Kelly came walked down the hall.   
"Leaving so soon." Kelly looked at Max. Max turned away trying to get through. Kelly blocked her path.  
  
"Listen girl. Logan wanted me, but you had to be a brat and act all fragile. Let me tell you, if you weren't here just a minute ago...." Kelly looked down at Max and up again to her face.  
  
"We would have went. ALL THE WAY." Max smiled at Kelly.   
  
"If YOU weren't here now..." Max looked down at Kelly and up to her face.   
  
"You won't be feeling this pain on your face. Right about now.."Max slapped Kelly's cheeks. Kelly fell to the ground as she held her cheeks.  
  
"Listen Barbie. I don't care who you are. I don't care what you are. I DON'T CARE if you're some big famous star in this world... Because in my world you're a piece of shit." Max stood over Kelly as she got up leaning on the wall. Her cheeks swollen red.  
  
"So Mac. You think you're some tough girl. Huh?" Kelly got up ready to pull on Max's hair, when Max blocked her hand twisting it on her back. Kelly began to fall to her knee.  
  
"Bimbo--guess what? My name is MAX!"   
  
Max released Kelly's hand. She fell looking at Max.   
  
  
Max knelt down to look at Kelly. "I feel sorry for you."  
  
Max got up grabbing her bag off the floor. Kelly watched as Max walked away.   
  
_


End file.
